


A Little Faith

by for_t2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/F, Fuffy, I Ship It, Nerdiness, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Shaw and Fusco argue over Buffy/Spike vs. Buffy/Angel. Root wins





	A Little Faith

“Don’t be stupid, Fusco,” Shaw said, cleaning one of her many guns as the detective keeps an eye on the subway’s computers – and of course, his doughnuts.

“You calling me stupid?” He snaps back, outraged.

“It’s a matter of practicality. A matter—”   

“Oh please,” he scoffs, “practicality has nothing to do with it. We’re talking about—”   

Shaw rolls her eyes. “You don’t know what—”

“And you do?”

“More than you do,” Shaw mutters back. “It’s about being realistic. Mature. About—”   

“Did you miss me?” Root saunters into the subway and dumps a haul of rather impressive-looking weapons next to them.

Fusco and Shaw just glare at each other.

“What?” Root says, eyes darting between the two of them.

“Lionel started it,” Shaw’s the first to blurt something it. “He—”   

“Your crazy girlfriend—”   

“I’m not—” Shaw starts. Then immediately shuts her mouth. “I’m not the crazy one.”

“Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” Root asks, head titling in that way she does when she’s speaking to the Machine. She doesn’t get an answer. “Lionel? Sameen?”

Shaw and Lionel glance at each other.

“Who…” Shaw starts.

“Spike or Angel?” Fusco interrupts.

Root stares back at the two of them.

“Buffy needs a stable partner,” Shaw says, “not some high school—”

“It’s romantic!” Fusco says, waving a doughnut dramatically. “They’re soulmates! Forever—”

Root rolls her eyes. “Really, Sam, I’m disappointed in you.” 

Fusco smirks. Shaw looks up at her, outraged. “Root, you can’t—”

“I’d have thought,” Root steps closer to Shaw, “that you’d understand the appeal of a bad girl.”

“Wha—” Shaw frowns.

“Want,” Root trails her hands across Shaw. “Take,” she hooks a finger through Shaw’s collar. “Have,” Root pulls Shaw away from her guns and towards the exit.

“Hey, wait!” Fusco shouts out after them, gesturing at the pile of newly-acquired weapons. “What are we going to do with—”

Shaw shrugs.

“She’ll tell us when it’s time,” Root replies. “Just have a little… _faith_.” She leads Shaw away.

Once they’re out of sight, Fusco slumps back in his seat. “Those two give me a headache.”

“I think--” the Machine’s voice comes out of the computer.

Fusco jumps. “You give me heart attacks.”

“I think,” the Machine continues, “you’ll find that analogue interface makes a very good point. The chemistry is undeniable. I’ve run 476 315 simulations, and…”

Fusco groans. “Just… put on the next episode.”


End file.
